


until the stars all fall down

by Sneakyfox55



Series: Never Forget [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (or just look back on future events), Astronomy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dorks, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Humor, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Marriage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Promises, Puns & Word Play, Romance, Stargazing, That's it, all that mushy stuff, skeleton nuzzles, that's the tag, there's angst if you squint, yay more word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakyfox55/pseuds/Sneakyfox55
Summary: they empty from the sky,but i don't mind...
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Never Forget [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879786
Comments: 17
Kudos: 17





	until the stars all fall down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lylia9000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lylia9000/gifts).



> b o o m, i figured i still owe ya'll fluff and also myself fluff because it hurts even me believe it or not and i need more pre-UTDC romance between these two in my life--
> 
> also, i decided to dedicate(?)/make it a gift for lylia9000 because they've been really, really sweet and just, all-around amazingly supportive of the story and my works and all in all i kinda owe them specifically fluff for compensation, huge thanks to them <3
> 
> anyway i'm rambling, soo--
> 
> giving credit where credit is definitely due, title is not-so-subtly from the song Everything's Alright from Laura Shigihara, and on a similar note i listened to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Snl67XsI6Is) while i wrote haha

“...Hey.”

Your voice rang out suddenly, soft, but clear. It was abrupt; almost staggering, given the companionable silence prior, and you briefly regretted speaking at all.

You yourself had remained mostly silent, up until now—simply observing everything around you. The quiet had been nice, yet, you felt it necessary to break it.

It should have been important.

And you knew, on all accounts, he thought it was too. By your voice alone you’d probably gotten his attention, regardless of your actual tone. You didn’t quite understand it, even now, but he always held on to your every word.

So naturally your all-important response was a simple, “It’s too cloudy.”

Sans stared at you.

“...okay?” he laughed after a moment, his grin taking on a hint of amused incredulity. “glad you noticed?”

In retaliation you yanked your shared blanket forward, only for it to be yanked back just as quickly; clearly an ineffective action on your part.

“I _meant_ ,” you paused, glaring at him halfheartedly. “It’s too cloudy to see anything.”

“okay, well. should’ve thought of that before you dragged me all the way out here.”

“Wh...”

Since it wasn’t enough to simply retort, you gave your husband a pointed (light) shove.

“Yeah _right_ —you _wanted_ to come with me, don’t play dumb.”

He huffed at you, but the way his expression softened ever-so-slightly clearly betrayed him. “if you say so.”

You merely rolled your eyes and snuggled closer against his side, attention falling back on the sky above.

It was indeed cloudy that night, much to your disappointment. As little as you liked to plan things, you’d put at least a _bit_ of forethought into this. The forecast had promised clear skies the entire day and _everything_ —though clearly (ha) the all-knowing power of Fate had chosen differently.

In a depressing, cynical way that was unlike you... You kind of found it hilarious.

~~Maybe Sans really _was_ rubbing off on you these days.~~

~~. . .~~

~~Not a bad thing, though.~~

“Hey,” you said again into the stillness, reverting back to your usual carefreeness before he could suspect anything was wrong. “Why would a cow want to go to space?”

You turned to look at him again, awaiting his response, and found him looking at you in that incredulous way again.

“seriously?” he questioned you. “that’s the oldest one in the book.”

“Oh, as if _you_ have standards,” you said coyly, earning you a good-natured chuckle out of him.

“heh. fair point. so why _would_ a cow want to go to space?”

“To jump over the moon.”

...

Slowly, you watched his composure break, a sudden bought of snickers overtaking him.

“heheheh, oh geez,” he laughed, lightly squeezing your hand in his. “sorry. guess i underestimated you.”

Despite your smugness, you gently squeezed his hand back. “Just a little.”

“okay, well. why is space so cool?”

“Uhh... I don’t know?” You tried to think up some clever response, and all you could manage was, “Because it’s cold?”

“nah. it just knows a bunch of stars.”

...

“Oh my _gods_ that’s terrible. That’s _so_ much worse, why.”

He poked you cheekily, “but you’re smiling.”

“It’s a pity smile!” you snapped— _despite_ the fact you were smiling much too wide for that to be even remotely believable.

“comet at me, then.”

“Wh— _no_!”

You shoved him again, but it did nothing to stop him, of course. He simply carried on with a, “why so _sirius_?”

“No. Stop.”

“but it’s not a phase.”

“ _Sans_.”

“uh, okay? you’re sans what—”

He stopped _real_ quick when you planted your hands on his shoulders—even more so when you pressed your lips to his teeth.

Just as you expected.

And you lingered, only pulling away to murmur one thing:

“Shuttle up.”

He said nothing. He merely looked at you with a dazed expression, his entire skull a nice shade of blue.

Pleased, you figured you’d flustered enough for the time being and withdrew, intent on scanning the sky once more.

...So had been the _plan_ , anyway.

The second you tried it he looped his arms around you, pulling you close once more.

“you mean the world to me.”

It was a soft-spoken thing; more sentimental than his previous teasing might have suggested, breathed gently from him as he nuzzled your cheek. Somewhere, though it was quiet, you could hear his soul matching him word-for-word—humming a tuneless song for your own.

“You’re my whole universe,” you whispered back, burrowing your face into his chest.

For a moment, you let said moment remain for a little while.

Then, you glanced back up at the sky—the darkness in you returning.

“...I’m sorry.”

Sans stilled again, for a different reason. “w... why?”

You wouldn’t let him catch your gaze, though he tried. He tried to understand the sudden shift in your tone but you forced it away from his grasp.

“Never mind,” you said vaguely, “I just...” ~~Don’t tell him the truth. _Don’t._~~ “...Y’know.”

“...no? i don’t know?”

He said it with an air of cautious confusion—trying to sound outwardly puzzled _at least_ , with his voice betraying the rest of it.

You made yourself look at him again and saw his eye-lights boring into you, wavering, and just the right amount of faded to let you know he was worried.

You had to fix that, quickly.

“I mean,” you laughed lightly, “I was... Kinda hoping to see some stars tonight.”

“oh. ...y’know there’s always next time though, right? it’s... it’s not like stars are exclusive for one night only. heh...”

His grin was still in tact; it didn’t reach his eyesockets, but you could tell he was trying to cheer you up.

You appreciated it. You tried to smile genuinely.

“I know. I was just... Set on tonight. For some reason.”

You’d wanted it to be _perfect_ , somehow.

You knew life didn’t work like that, but...

“...I wanted to... Make you happy? ...That... Doesn’t make any sense, but—I was... I-I’ve been really busy, and I just—”

You shrugged midsentence, still trying to put your thoughts into words:

“I... Wanted this to be... Good? I guess? And it _is_ , but I... Wanted it to be better. ...For you.”

You had wanted to try your best for him.

To give him what he deserved. ~~Before...~~

“I _know_ that doesn’t make any sense, but...”

You trailed off as Sans nuzzled you again, mumbling, “it does. i get it.”

In return, you could do nothing else but sigh in defeat.

“I’m—”

“but i’m _already_ really happy. like... the _happiest_ , actually.”

This time, _you_ froze.

“...Uh.” You chuckled uncertainly. “W-what?”

“i mean it’s—really sweet, that you really wanted to make this perfect for me? but... it already kinda is.”

His voice had softened again, conveying a tenderness you recognized well. His touch was just the same, hand moving to caress your cheek.

“any moment with you is perfect.”

. . .

“...That might be the cheesiest thing you’ve ever said,” you responded flatly, very obviously trying to distract from the fluttering of your heart. “And that’s saying a lot.”

“yeah, well,” he huffed. “i mean it.”

You breathed out a small sigh.

“I know,” you murmured.

You still felt... Sad, in a way.

But there wasn’t anything you could do about it.

. . .

And you should have stopped focusing on it.

Life was... Too short for that.

You could regret all you wanted later.

Right now...

...

Right now, you had this.

You had him.

For now, it was alright.

You held onto him, as tight as you could without hurting him.

“I love you,” you whispered, face buried into his jacket. Just a bit shaky on your words.

“i love you too.” He said it without thinking, like he usually did. An easy thing for him to tell you.

...

. . .

You...

Wanted to promise him something.

“...If...”

~~You didn’t want to let go.~~

“If something ever... Happens, to me...”

Your soul stuttered.

“I’ll... Try to find you again. I-I swear I will, I...”

_~~In this life or the next.~~ _

“I-I promise.”

You knew he didn’t quite understand.

He couldn’t.

“...wh... what do you mean?”

And sure enough, he sounded a bit scared.

That was okay.

“It’s... It doesn’t mean anything, I just...” You pulled away slightly, reassuring him with a beaming smile. “Just wanted you to know, okay?”

You weren’t sure if it was your soul trying to tell him, or your expression—but somehow,

he...

Seemed to believe you.

Or, at least...

He trusted you on your word.

“okay,” he said, slowly and softly, grin slipping just a little. “...i...”

You could feel his soul stutter, as though the mere thought of it was too much for him to bear.

“i-i’ll... wait for you, then. ...o-or... i’ll try to find you too. i...”

In unison, both of your souls stuttered.

“i promise.”

_~~You would wait for him too, if you had to.~~ _

You tried to quell his sudden anxiety, brushing another soft kiss in between his eyesockets.

“Don’t worry about it,” you said blithely, yet gently. “...That’s... It’s not for a long time anyway. It’s silly.”

“okay,” he responded softly, his gaze on you just as soft.

And,

despite everything,

you smiled back.

“I’ll never leave you,” you told him gently.

_Never._

Even when this world was no more,

even at the end of time itself,

you’d still find your way back to him.

No matter what Fate said.

No matter the space between the two of you—no matter how long it took.

_We’ll be together again._

“I promise.”


End file.
